The present invention comprises a new Penstemon, botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Peni Laver’.
‘Peni Laver’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Peni Laver’ has large purple-lavender flower color, upright and medium-compact plants, strong stems, early flowering and good floriferiousness.
‘Peni Laver’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘101-2’ with white color. ‘101-2’ has longer internodes and is later to flower than ‘Peni Laver.’
The male parent of ‘Peni Laver’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘104-1’ with appleblossom color. ‘104-1’ has a taller, less branched plant and is later to flower than ‘Peni Laver’.
‘Peni Laver’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in July 2005 and the seed sown in October 2005 all in Gilroy Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Peni Laver’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the April 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Peni Laver’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Peni Laver’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Peni Laver’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.